bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake of the 99 Dragons/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już osiemdziesiątym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Dzisiaj po raz już piąty, cofniemy się w czasie, do dawniejszych generacji konsol, gdzie gówniane gry ssą tak niesamowicie, że niektóre są wręcz świętymi Gralami w branży gier wideo. W tym odcinku, postanowiłem zabrać się za najgorszy tytuł szóstej generacji. Oto przed wami najgorsza gra dostępna na pierwszego, oryginalnego xbox-a. Zapnijcie, więc pasy, bo to co za chwilę zobaczycie, nie pozostawi waszych receptorów mózgowych obojętnych. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Drake of the 99 Dragons, została stworzona przez debiutanckie studio ajdol, a produkcja ujrzała światło dzienne dzięki majesco entertainment czwartego listopada 2003 roku, na pierwszego, oryginalnego xbox-a. Niedługo po premierze drake został zalany negatywnymi recenzjami, a niedługo później została uznana najgorszym syfem jaki powstał na tą konsolę. I mogłoby się wydawać, że nie zapoznam się z tym kamieniem milowym, gdyż premiera tego dzieła, nie obejmowała naszego kraju, a sam nie posiadam pierwszej konsoli microsoftu. Na moje szczęście, albo i nieszczęście, port na komputery został wypuszczony 10 miesięcy po wydaniu wersji na konsolę, a dystrybucją tytułu w Polsce zajęło się wydawnictwo bauer. Tak jest, drake w Polsce pojawił się dzięki czasopiśmie CD-Action, a dokładniej w numerze jedenastym 2004 roku. Nie za pośrednictwem rodzimego wydawcy w wersji pudełkowej, nie dzięki mniejszemu, tylko w czasopiśmie. Już chyba wiadomo, z jakim typem końskiego łajna mamy tu do czynienia. Ale zanim przejdziemy do właściwej części programu, czas na oceny z portali internetowych. Metascore wersji konsolowej: 22 na 100! Recenzja serwisu ign wersji pecetowej: 2,9 na 10! Swoje wywody, oczywiście, zacznę od opisu meni głównego, które jak na gówniany port gównianej gry przystało, jest całkowicie do dupy. Pomijając już chyba najtańszy sposób stworzenia tła, po prostu wklejając przybliżoną okładkę, nie słyszymy, dosłownie nic. Dokładnie tak! Żadnej muzyki, czy też odgłosów po przejechaniu tytułów opcji. I rozumiem, czepiam się najmniej kluczowego elementu rozgrywki, który właściwie potrzebny jest do konfiguracji i by rozpocząć grę, ale mogliby, chociaż się odrobinę wysilić, by zachęcić nas do gry, czy muzyką nastroić do klimatu. Ale nie, lepiej jest po prostu pierdolnąć okładkę i mieć całkowicie wyjebane na efekt finalny. Aha, i jeśli myśleliście, że możemy w jakikolwiek sposób zmienić grafikę, to jesteście w dużym błędzie. Zamiast tego otrzymujemy ustawienie efektów dźwiękowych i muzyki, przy pomocy cyferek. I dlaczego mamy nową grę z tutorialem lub bez. Nawet nie rozpocząłem grać, a i tak mam całą litanię zażaleń na ekran tytułowy. No na litość boską. Fabuła tego tworu kręci się wokół tytułowego drakea, który jest członkiem klanu dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu smoków. Ćwicząc swoje umiejętności w kłunie, nagle słyszy odgłos stłuczonej wazy dobiegający zza ściany, po czym uzbrojony, postawia rozprawić się z intruzami. Okazuje się, że duchowy asasyn ukradł cenny artefakt, a mistrz głównego bohatera, i najwyraźniej on sam, zostają pokonani. Oczywiście naszym zadaniem jest zdobycie artefaktu, i za jego pomocą uzdrowić mistrza i ocalić cały klan. Drake także, chyba poprzez jedzenie kurwa zupy, otrzymuje możliwość balansowania pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, a po jakimkolwiek zgonie, trafia do sanktuarium dusz, i tam zostaje przeniesiony z powrotem do normalnego świata w ciele nowego awatarze. Po zaledwie kilku minutach gry, odkrywamy, że historia została wyssana z wyziewów voldemorta, a liczba dziur fabularnych staje się liczbą dwucyfrową. Jakim cudem drake po pokonaniu bosa, który mimo tego, że był zaledwie głową w mechanicznym robocie to po wyjęciu był już całym ciałem, jako dusza, jest w stanie zabrać ciało materialne do sanktuarium? Dlaczego skoro mają możliwość przetransportować drakea do ciała gdzie pierwszy raz ginie, robią to dopiero, gdy nie mogą stworzyć nowego ciała? W jakim celu, oni napierdalają tego wieloryba? Mało tego, nie dość, że katscenki jakie mamy okazję widzieć, choć okazja to za duże słowo, są chyba najgorszymi generowanymi komputerowo przerywnikami, to jeszcze sam protagonista nagminnie umiera. I nie chodzi mi o samą grę, choć i tak zdarza się to zbyt często, lecz o samą fabułę. Zresztą, zobaczcie sami. *puszczam poszczególne śmierci i counter i nagle pokazuję scenę z wyskoczeniem z okna* Zaraz, co? *odgłos zatrzymania płyty* Czy on właśnie przed chwilą, po zdaniu sobie sprawy ze swojej potęgi, postanowił sprawdzić swoją nieśmiertelność, wyskakując przez okno? Czy to jest kurwa jakiś żart? Rozgrywka na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydaje się aż tak katastrofalna. Strzelanka z trzeciej osoby, trzymanie dwóch broni naraz, i różnorakie akrobacje czy zatrzymanie czasu, ogólnie akcja w stylu johna wooda, czyli wydawać się mogło, że to co uświadczymy to cud, miód i orzeszki. Ni chuja! O ile na papierze, wszystko spisuje się nad wyraz dobrze, to w praktyce otrzymujemy ogromny cios w narządy rodne gracza. Owszem, mamy możliwość zmieniania pukawek w trzymanych rękach, od pistoletów, aż po strzelby, ale nie dość, że samo przeskakiwanie między broniami w poszukiwaniu tej aktualnie potrzebnej jest nieziemsko kuriozalne, to jeszcze mimo posiadania dwóch identycznych pukawek, strzelanie nimi naraz jest niemożliwe, tak samo jest z ogniem ciągłym, a strzelanie z drugiej broni używając drugiego ataku nie funkcjonuje tak jak należy. Ponadto nasz, asasyn, chyba ma parkinsona, bo nawet gdy umiera, jego ręce rozkładają się na wszystkie strony. Sterowanie też jest wrzodem na dupie. O ile celowanie w wersji pisi zostało poprawione, o tyle sam chód postacią wymaga niezwykłej cierpliwości. Sytuacji również nie ratuje kamera, która choruje na pierdolca niezwykłego, który powoduje telepanie jej po wszystkim, tylko nie po tym co potrzeba. Apropo koszmarnej kontroli naszego, jak sam się mianuje, mistrzowskiego asasyna. Asasyna, który rozgramia swoich przeciwników karabinami maszynowymi. Tak czy inaczej, Drake, prócz operowania swoim orężem oraz skakania, otrzymał także umiejętność chodzenia po ścianach. W połączeniu z i tak topornym kontrolowaniem kamerą i nieziemsko wkurwiającą kamerą, ta moc daje nam przyjemność porównywalną z kastracją przy pomocy plastikowej łyżeczki. Nasz heros przylepia się do powierzchni jakby był oblany do kostek w super kleju, więc o jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad nabytą umiejętnością możemy sobie pomarzyć. Czasem przykleja się do ścian, gdy jedynie lekko dotkniemy danej ściany, a czasem gdy faktycznie chcemy się odbić od ściany, postać zastyga przed daną powierzchnią i spada. Mało tego, nawet tak pozorna rzecz jak, zmuszenie drejka do podwójnego skoku, jest nie lada wyczynem. I nie przeszkadzałoby mi to tak bardzo, gdyby nie fakt, że kreatorzy tej zacnej gierki, zaprojektowali całe kurwa zatrzęsienie elementów platformowych. Raz w trakcie etapu dostajemy kilka ścian do odbicia, raz jesteśmy przywitani taką sekwencją, a czasem dostajemy całe etapy oparte na skakaniu z jednej bryły na drugą, gdzie poziom frustracji jest tak ogromny, że prędko doprowadza do wrzenia. Jednak to nie koniec specjalnych mocy dysponowanych przez naszą niedojdę. Prócz kompletnie zepsutego skakania i strzelania, otrzymujemy również spowolnienie czasu i całkowite jego zatrzymanie, z którego autorzy byli tak dumni, że nawet umieścili go na tyle pudełka jako znak handlowy. Tak więc, mogłoby się wydawać, że tego akurat nie spierdolili, prawda? Gówno prawda! Racja, obie zdolności funkcjonują jak należy i w teorii wszystko wygląda cacy. Jednak w praktyce okazuje się, że spowolniania czasu używamy właściwie ciągle, bo nie dość, że mamy go tak dużo, że trzeba się wysilić, by go całkowicie zużyć. I mówiąc wysilić, mam na myśli naprawdę się wysilić, nawet bardziej niż programiści tej szmiry. To jeszcze musimy nadużywać tego bullet time, gdyż sterowanie, skakanie, i omijanie pocisków przeciwników lecących w naszą stronę jest tak arcytrudne, że chyba łatwiej obierać ziemniaki nimi żonglując stojąc jedną nogą na ogonie płetwala błękitnego niż przechodzić te misje bez tej zdolności. A co z niezwykle nowatorskim rozwiązaniem, zwanym frezze time? Pozwala zatrzymać w miejscu cały ekran do momentu wystrzelenia pocisku. Warto było umieścić wzmiankę o tym na okładce. Skądinąd dwie ostatnie sprawności, niszczenie dusz przeciwników oraz uwolnienie smoka najprawdopodobniej nawet nie zostały napisane, bo nie ważne jak będę wduszał odpowiedzialne za to guziki, nie dzieje się absolutnie nic. Jednak to i tak nic... nic! W porównaniu do tego, co autorzy zaserwowali nam, gdy umieramy. W przeciwieństwie do każdej innej gry, po zginięciu ani nie przechodzimy do poprzedniego zapisu, ani nie odradzamy się w poprzednim checkpoint-cie. Zamiast tego otrzymujemy najbardziej perfidne powrót do rozgrywki, jaki widziałem kiedykolwiek. Jak wcześniej wspomniałem, Drake jest praktycznie nieśmiertelny, bo moc smoka pozwala mu po śmierci powrócić do życia w innym jego klonie. Jak więc rozwiązano umieranie? Otóż, gdy kopniemy w kalendarz, ukazuje nam się nam napis Game over, czekamy na wczytywanie, docieramy do świata duch, i musimy odczekać 10 sekund przy okazji wysłuchując wszelkie żale, marudzenia, o tym, że nie jesteśmy godni mieć tych mocy i że wybrali nie tego, co potrzeba. *Kompilacja kilku "tekstów"* Dopiero po tych dziesięciu sekundach, ukazuje się kolejny przepiękny ekran wczytywania, i wtedy, możemy powtórzyć etap, od samego kurwa początku! *odgłos co to kurwa jest* Jednak gdy już zginiemy wyskakując za teren mapy, odradzamy się tuż przy miejscu skąd zeskoczyliśmy, bez żadnego bezsensownego czekania. Czy to są kurwa jakieś jaja? A jak nasi pokraczni deweloperzy poradzili sobie z możliwością zapisu? No zgadnijcie. Zapisywać grę można jedynie po ukończeniu całego etapu, dostajemy wtedy opcję kontynuowania gry dalej lub oczywiście zachowania stanu rozgrywki. Lecz po wybraniu opcji uwiecznienia zapisu, gdzie się to. Dokładnie tak! Projektantom portu na komputery osobiste, zapomniało się, że system zapisu na komputerze różni się tym od konsoli, więc zostawili zupełnie niezmieniony ekran, niepozwalający zapisać gdy z powodu braku podpiętej konsoli czy kart pamięci. Nasuwa się jedno pytanie: Czy ktokolwiek z ajdol fx to kurwa sprawdzał? Jakim cudem to przeszło koło nosa testerów? Co oni sobie myśleli? Tak więc musiałem przejść całą grę na, raz, gdyż nie chciało się im zmieniać coś tak błahego jak system zapisu. Frezze time ważniejszy. Jednak jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że możliwe jest savowanie naszej pozycji. Wystarczyło jedynie, utworzyć folder savegames, by gra mogła w ogóle znaleźć miejsce zapisu. Pozostawię to bez komentarza. Misje także nie zachwycają. Designerzy zaoferowali nam aż 25 misji, z czego dwie pierwsze to tutorial. Tak więc powinienem nie mieć do tego żadnych zastrzeżeń. W końcu 23 misje piechotą nie chodzi. Jednak według twórców, zapierdala. Powtarzanie tych samych fragmentów, a nawet kopiowanie tych samych etapów to tutaj chleb powszedni. Spójrzcie zresztą na misje od razu po przejściu poradnikowych poziomów. Jesteśmy w głównej sekcji klanu, gdzie niedługo potem kradną nasz artefakt. Za zadanie mamy dogonić asasyna dusz przez całą bazę. Gdy udaje nam się to, przechodzimy przez, dokładnie tą samą, ale teraz skacząc od ściany do ściany. A potem, po połowie gry, trafiamy tam z powrotem. Trzy razy dokładnie to samo. I wydawać by się mogło, że jedynie tutaj projektanci poziomów pokazali swoje próżniactwo, a nad resztą poświęcili wystarczająco uwagi, prawda? Nie! Nawet powtarzają kolejny raz kopiowanie. Pod koniec gry trafiamy za pomocą portalu do innego świata, by od zyskać artefakt. *napis: Dla waszej wiadomości, fabuła przestała mnie w ogóle obchodzić* Tak więc wchodzimy w portal, zabijamy jakieś kreatury przechodząc przed korytarz, wychodzimy na zewnątrz, męczymy się z elementami platformowymi, docieramy na górę i po zniszczeniu blokady, wchodzimy w portal który, prowadzi nas do tego samego poziomu, i kolejny raz też. I nawet nie żartuję, zobaczcie sami, nawet nie zmienili cutscenek. No kurwa! Żeby tego było mało, nawet z samą konstrukcją etapów jest coś nie tak. Pomijając absolutnie frustrujące elementy platformowe, chodzenie w tą i z powrotem w poszukiwaniu kart otwierających drzwi, serio? *napis: GRA Z 2003 ROKU Z KEYCARDAMI RODEM Z DOOMA* Gra również bardzo często oszukuje gracza. Od samego początku gry, towarzyszą nam kolorowe strzałki pomagające odnaleźć nam kierunek, do którego mamy się udać. I wszystko idzie gładko aż do tego momentu. Strzałka wyraźnie pokazuje, że mam wyskoczyć w tą stronę by pójść dalej. Zrobiłem to, i zginąłem. Okazuje się bowiem, że trzeba wybić się dalej, na te rozłożone płachty, co dobitnie nie sugerują strzałki. Czasem nawet po samych elementach ciężko jest dowiedzieć się czym one są. Przechodząc przez pomieszczenia, znajduję tutaj małe drzwi, które są zamknięte z drugiej strony. Idę więc dalej szukając niebieskie dusze, aż nagle spotykam na małe pomieszczenie, czy może tutaj są te drzwi? Nie. Skoro ich nie widać ich, to powinny być ukryte. Też nie. Okazuje się, że to winda która dopiero po dziesięciu sekundach prowadzi nas w dół do owych małych drzwi. Jedno pytanie: Czy to kurwa wygląda jak winda w każdej innej grze komputerowej wydanej kiedykolwiek? Oprawa jaką mamy czelność widzieć, to pokaz najzwyczajniejszego dziadostwa. Gra wyszła w roku 2003, gdzie na konsole czy pecety wyszły takie tytuły jak, Knights of the Old Republic, prince of persia piaski czasu, czy beyond good & evil. Gra jednak prawdopodobnie wyszła o kilka lat za późno, więc wygląda jak wieloryb w baletkach, który trafił na wybieg. Owszem, gra próbowała być selszejdingowana, ale grafik odpowiedzialny za tą robotę najprawdopodobniej miał całkowicie wyjebane na całą grę, więc selszejdowany jest wyłącznie model głównego bohatera, a cała reszta to najbardziej zamazane tekstury jakie miałem okazje widzieć na konsoli. Z oprawą dźwiękową też nie jest lepiej. Odgłosy uzbrojenia przypominają raczej bicie kotletów przy pomocy plastikowej deski, a muzyka lecąca w tle, ani nie jest szczególnie pasująca do sytuacji, ani szczególnie nie jest zapadająca w pamięć. Po prostu sobie leci. Błędy. Ta gra jest bardziej dziurawa niż domek zrobiony z sera szwajcarskiego, po przejściu deszczu meteorytów, umiejscowiony w siedlisku szczurów. Zacinanie się przeciwników, i nas samych na przeszkodach. Częste gliczo wanie się kamery przy różnorakich wyskokach. Wyskakiwanie za obręb mapy czy wejście w podłoże. Dodatkowo, sztuczna inteligencja naszych nieprzyjaciół to po prostu tragedia, nie dość że bardzo często zacinają się na przeszkodach gdy chcą nas zaatakować, to także zamiast zadawać nam ciosu poprzez dysponowaną broń białą, pchają nas w nieskończoność? Na serio? Na domiar tego, nawet same bronie dzierżone przez naszego bohatera łamią rzeczywistość. Jak pewnie zdążyliście zauważyć, drejk po wyczerpaniu amunicji w danej pukawce, po prostu wyrzuca daną giwerę i wyjmuję znikąd kolejny egzemplarz. Więc można powiedzieć, że mamy nieskończoną amunicję. No prawie, bo czasem, mamy ich trochę na minusie. Po prostu brak mi słów. Tak więc zbierając wszystko do kupy, Drake of the 99 Dragons, słusznie zasłużył na miano najbardziej przechujowej gry na pierwszego xboxa. Ma wszystko co może zasłużyć na to miano. Popsuty gameplay, z gruba ciosane sterowanie, obskurną oprawę i mnóstwo, protagonistę idiotę ze szczękościskiem, multum błędów i niedoróbek, które uniemożliwiają czerpanie jakiejkolwiek radości z tego produktu. Uciążliwe strzelanie, absolutnie bezsensowne czekanie na odrodzenie i całkowicie oderwana od logiki dobiły te ścierwo na dobre. Wolałbym mieć dłoń Frediego Krugera wpakowaną w dupę niż grać w to gówno. Wolałbym spierdolić się ze schodów zakończonymi upadkiem w obsrany ogon słonia. Ludzie odpowiedzialni za tą katastrofę, powinni zeskrobywać własnymi zębami rdzę z tyta nika za spłodzenie tego kurestwa. Nie ruszajcie tego nawet kijem. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 7) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (TPP)